grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Fruit
Devil Fruits (悪魔の実 Akuma no Mi) are mystical fruit found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. Overview Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line), the average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000 and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, though they will not immediately become aware of; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a Devil Fruit User. They come in different shapes and colors, and all Devil Fruits have swirl marks or patterns, presumably, on them of some kind. There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect, as well as peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews, Marine admirals, Shichibukai, and Yonko. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues. There is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison. The same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil Fruits of the same kind may exist at once. There is a book in the Grand Line with Devil Fruits listed. When a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another fruit of the same kind. Instead of growing from a plant, the ability simply regenerates inside the closest appropriate fruit, such as a nearby apple or banana. Weaknesses With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water. Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they can not use their Devil Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. As well as this, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the fishmen and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal. However, the Devil Fruit power will also render a Fishman or Merman just as weak in water as anyone else, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a devil fruit themselves. Types Paramecia The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities or powers, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment, such as a body of blades and levitating objects. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. Zoan The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistoric or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well. Logia The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element . They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Powers and Abilities